The Green I's
by Shortyblackwell
Summary: This is a story that is about 4 girls that have something in common, not to mention the monkees! These girls go to a boarding school, and meet them, but are the boys gonna return the feelings? The girls find there is something up with the school, almost like it's...alive... is it? You'll have to read it to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Luna, Poppy, and Willa are the characters, and they are also actually **Hullabaloo Torkalloo**, **NatashaPavlova**, and** Me! The **bold** words are slang some French and some Scottish!

**Natasha- **Willa Parker, French

**Torkalloo- **Luna Masters, Spanish

**Tee-Bone- **Paisley Greene, Icelandic

**Shorty- **Poppy Rose, Scottish

* * *

**Poppy Rose's POV**

On my way to boarding school, and there are... Britts starin at me from across the train. A Spanish looking girl came in, and sat next to me as the train started. She must've been the most unpopular person in our booth because all the Brits got up, and left.

"Thank you for that!" I said looking over at her. She shrugged, "I'm Poppy, Poppy Rose, well really It's Petunia, but I go by Poppy ever since I was born!" I said smiling. The spanish girl looked at me blankly.

"No te entiendo! ¿Hablas español?" She asked. I shook my head, and frowned, "Just kidding!" She said, She shook my hand, and turned so she was sitting with her back leaning against the wall, "I'm Luna Masters!" She smiled, "You sound like you're from the highlands! Are you?" She asked. I nodded.

"My Mum died long time ago, so I live with my Dad, and his... Mistress, He'll do anything to please her, even send his only daughter away!" I said scowling, "Before he met her, he didn't care whether I was uneducated, I am very smart without this st_u_pid school!" I slammed my balled fist into the seat next to mine. The ride went smooth and simple, and soon we made it to the school. The school was very closed up to the public. Somehow they had a way of telling whether or not you're a student. I began walking with Luna, and we made it all the way up to the stairs of the building before the jerky girls from before walked right into me, and made me drop my books all the way down the large staircase. I ran back down, only to be my clumsy self, and fall over someone else.

"OUCH!" A boy yelled, "That was my only HEAD!" He yelled.

"I must've messed up your sound controll!" I said, "Sorry, a **bampot** of a girl knocked my books out of my hand, and they fell down the stairs!" I said running around picking up my books, and scattered papers.

"Here, let me help!" He said.

"You're American?" I asked.

"Yeah," He said frowning, ""What's wrong with that?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing, I don't care what nationality you are..." I said smiling, and taking the books from him, "I'm Poppy, by the way..." I walked off, and back to Luna where she was. She was talking to a random girl named Paisley Greene.

"Paisley, me, and you all share a room, and someone else,"

"Who?" I asked looking at the girl, She had brown hair, with black streaks, and beautiful purple eyes, She was wearing bell bottoms, and a button down red shirt. She smiled a large smile, and shook my hand.

"Halló." She said smiling at me, "I'm very excited to meet you!" She said with a heavy Reykjavik-ian accent.

"Hi, I'm Poppy Rose," I said smiling.

* * *

**I know, short, but I don't care!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all! Thanks for the LOVELY reviews! I hope you all will review again! Please enjoy the next chapter! **Nothing happens** I said, ROLL THE FILM! **There is a clacking noise in the background** PHIL?**** JOE? BILL? MATT? HARRY? JILL? ****STEVE? **Sighs, and starts the film****

* * *

POPPY ROSE'S POV  
As we made our way up the winding staircase we found out more about one another. Luna was actually a computer genius, and she was invited to come. And Paisley, she is math wiz! I wonder why I'm here. We made it all the way up the stairs, and found our room all the way at the end of the hallway.

"Of course," Luna said frowning, and pushing open the cracked door.

"Why are they even letting us stay in here?" Paisley said, knocking on the wall, and hearing something scurrying away from her knock. She shuddered thinking of what it would've been.

"We could fix this thing up! You know, patch up the walls, repaint the place, re-board the floor. It'll look grand!" I said, smiling, and knocking a hole in the floorboards. I frowned, and began to tap my fingers, and attempted to pull my foot out.

After we ate dinner, we began to get some wood for the floor. I set to work, and by morning, I had practically re-boarded the entire floor.

"Wow," Paisley said, frowning, "What did you do?" She asked.

"I fixed it," I said plainly.

"But I was gonna invite a cute guy I met, his name is Davy, he said he likes old things!" She said.

"Nicely done," Luna said, sitting up. "Cool kitty pajamas!" Luna said looking at Paisley. Paisley covered herself dramatically.

"Anyway, after classes we need to work on the walls!" I said.

"You don't know, do you?" Luna said, "Some of us have to go! I don't know if it's good, or bad, but, it's gonna happen!" She said, "We're gonna be split up in to groups, by what we're best at. I'm best at computer programs, Paisley is best at mathematics. What are you best at?" She asked.

"I don't know, what do you think?" I asked.  
"Maybe its hardware!" Paisley suggested. I shrugged.  
"Maybe!" I said.  
"We gotta go to class!" Luna said looking at her watch. We all got ready to go, and soon got our new books. There was a girl wringing her hands worryingly.

"Are you alright?" I asked. She nodded, slowly.

"I'm not really supposed to be here, and I don't know whether or not they know! I'm gonna have to leave!" She said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Willa, Willa Parker," She was a French girl with long blond hair. It was nearly down to her butt. I frowned, and turned back to where I left Luna, and Paisley. Only Paisley stood, and was looking like she was gonna throw up.

"What happened?" I asked looking worried. She turned her head, and pointed to the platform, and there stood Luna.

"Luna Masters, what do you master in?" A woman with her hair wrapped in a bun, and wearing a business suit said. She had thin lips, and wore glasses. She was skinny, and tall. Almost like a skeleton. She put her hand on Luna's arm, and looked into her eyes.

"Computer Skills. What do _you_ master in Ms. Ravenstad?" She asked the woman head on.

She scoffed, "I'm good with the little...children," She cringed at the word.

"You may have been, but those "children" have grown up, and left home," She said, "That's why you started this school, you take the special kids, and turn them into robots, you make them just like everybody else!" She said.

"Welcome back Luna," She said, "Go and sit down!" She said as a spotlight went to a table. Luna skipped off the platform, and went to the table.

"MS. PAISLEY GREENE?" She called out, Paisley took a deep breath, and walked towards the stage, "And what do you master in?" She asked.

"Mathematics," She said, "I can do large equations in my head, and remember them," She said quietly.

"Good, now, go to your table," Ms. Ravenstad said gesturing to the hall of tables, "Sit at the one 3rd to the left." She pointed. Paisley nodded, and left to go to the table opposite to Luna.

"George Dolenz?"

'George?' I thought, 'Why?' I thought laughing to myself.

"What do you master in?"

"Science," Micky grinned like a child.

"Go, sit among your brainy friends." She said smiling like a fiend, "Petunia Rose?" She called. My heart pumped cold.

* * *

**DUNDUN DUHH! What do you think her mastery is?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back! This is the chapter you've all been waiting for! WHAT IS POPPY'S MASTERY?**

* * *

"PETUNIA? Where are you deary?" Ms. Ravenstad asked looking around, and finally decided, "There," She said pointing at Poppy. Poppy shook her head. No one ever knew that Poppy had such stage fright, even Poppy didn't. Two men grabbed her by her arms, and carried her up to the stage, "There we are, better? She asked."Poppy nodded, and looked at the intimidating woman. Poppy's mind raced. She suddenly knew how this would end, could end, or should end. She knew every possibility!

"And what do you master in my dear?" She asked. Poppy shrugged, and looked at her feet.

"How do you not know? The only way you could've gotten into this school was if you mastered at something?!" Ravenstad yelled. Poppy felt fear curl up inside of her.

'Great,' She thought, 'Of all the ways this could've ended it ends like this?' She began to be led off the stage, and was put behind a curtain, to wait.

Meanwhile the ceremony went on as planned. After the ceremony ended 3 Great big men came and took Poppy down a narrow hallway. Poppy was afraid, she looked around, and saw girl. She looked a bit like Ms. Ravenstad, but also not.

"So, I hear that you don't master in anything! Lucky you, we owe your Daddy a favor, so, that means you get to stay..." She said.

"THANK YOU! Oh my gosh! Thanks, uh," Poppy realized she didn't know her name.

"Cassie, and don't get all cozy with me...I'm Ravenstad's daughter," She said looking like she might bite Poppy's head off, "So, play nice, or you get the boot." She said motioning behind her. She heard a loud wailing noise. Her eyes widened, and she began screaming. She soon felt a sharp pain, and woke up in her room. It was the next morning, and Paisley was freaking out about Poppy's screaming. Poppy had (obviously) stopped screaming, but the sound still lingered on.

* * *

**Yeah, sorry for the wait guys, I can't really say why it's been long, but I could slip you a note that says so!**

***SLIPS NOTE* *YOU OPEN NOTE AND READ***

**I WAS ON WATTPAD .COM!**


End file.
